utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Asamaru
|age = |status = Active |years = 2007-present ||NNDuserpage = 2307776 |mylist1 = 3744859 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co316622 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = co11320 |nicommu2info = Asamack Radio |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Faneru, Wotamin, Jack, Ritsuka, Kuroane }} Asamaru (あさまる) is an with a gentle and steady voice who has been active since 2007, though he is more well known for his work as a mixer. He mostly collaborates with Jack, forming the collaboration Asamack. Asamaru is also a member of PointFive (.5) alongside clear, Dasoku, Amu and Mi-chan. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 15, 2011) # Stray Sheep with Jack (Released on July 06, 2011) # Fire◎Flower/COLOUR with Jack (Released on August 12, 2011) # ''Kimi Reflection (Released on August 31, 2011) # Material with Jack (Released on September 14, 2011) # ''Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # Ghost Radio with Jack (Released on December 07, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Stand by xxx with Jack (Released on March 14, 2012) # Ayatsuri Pierrot no Monogatari with Jack (Released on May 23, 2012) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio with Jack (Released on December 05, 2012) # Sora no Yakusoku ~ Niji & Gemini ~ with Jack (Released on December 29, 2012) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio 2 with Jack (Released on March 06, 2013) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio 3 with Jack (Released on April 03, 2013) # Recollections ~ ASAMACK ANISON COVER ~ with Jack (Released on July 03, 2013) # Burari, Asamack with Jack (Released on October 30, 2013) # Burari, Asamack 2 ~ Setonai Ryojou hen ~ with Jack (Released on January 01, 2014) # Renovate with Jack (Released on March 12, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # Asamack with Jack List of Covered Songs (2007.09.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Shayou" (Sunset) (2007.12.15) (Private) # "Kasabuta Butabu" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2008.01.26) (Private) # "Melt" feat. Asamaru and Kuroane (2008.02.14) (Private) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower for You, a Song for Me) feat. Asamaru and Kuroane (2008.05.20) (Private) # "Cantarella" (2008.05.24) (Private) # "Todokanakatta. . ." (2008.06.27) (Private) # "DANNY" (2008.08.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Sayonara Astronauts" (2008.10.21) # "Orca" (2008.10.29) # "Shounen Ginga" (2008.11.03) # "unused impulse" (2008.11.17) (Private) # "Hoshino Arpeggio" (2008.12.23) # "Roshin Yuukai -Meltdown-" (2008.12.25) (Private) # "Toeto" feat. Asamaru and Ritsuka (2009.02.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Tears In Blue" (2009.03.06) (Private) # "magnet" feat. Asamaru and Jack (2009.05.12) # "*Hello, Planet" (2009.05.29) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Warmth) (2010.02.03) # "Bad Apple!" (2010.02.22) # "Nichiyou" feat. Asamaru and Wotamin (2010.04.11) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Like You) (2010.05.06) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkochuu" (2010.05.14) # "You can Change the World by Music" (Original with Hidenori) (2010.07.12) # "I love you, I need you" (2011.01.10) # "1-choume Yukimi Shouten Machi" (Block 1 Snow Viewing Downtown) (2011.06.30) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2011.08.29) # "Doukoku no Ame" feat. Asamaru and Faneru (2011.10.15) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. Asamaru, Jack and Faneru (2011.12.13) # "Merry Merry" feat. Asamaru, Jack and Faneru (2011.12.23) # "CHARCOAL GRAY" feat. Asamaru and Faneru (2012.03.11) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Asamaru and Jack (2012.06.12) # "A Shidai no Shoujo" (2012.06.29) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (2012.07.18) # "baby light" (2012.08.30) # "Hello, Worker" (2013.08.29) # "thanks" feat. Asamaru and Jack (2014.03.10) # "Unko" (2014.08.30) # "Ambivalence" feat. Asamaru and Jack (2018.01.11) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, PointFive (.5), Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "The 9th" feat. PointFive (.5) (2018.06.09) # "Sayonara Astronauts" (2018.11.08) # "Gyoukou Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu clear, Dasoku, RootFive (√5), ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Asamack albums see here |track1title = Denkosekka Sakushi |track1lyricist = Hidenori |track1composer = Hidenori |track1arranger = Hidenori |track2title = Higher than sun |track2lyricist = Hidenori |track2composer = Hidenori |track2arranger = Hidenori |track3title = Mikansei Yusha |track3info = -FM arranger ver.- |track3lyricist = Asamaru |track3composer = Hidenori |track3arranger = Hidenori |track4title = You can change the world by music |track4lyricist = Hidenori |track4composer = Hidenori |track4arranger = Hidenori |track5title = Pray |track5lyricist = Hidenori |track5composer = Hidenori |track5arranger = Hidenori }} Gallery |AsamaruRL.png|Asamaru as seen in Jack's twitter |Asamaru Tokyo Skytree.png|Asamaru as seen in Tokyo Skytree Taken from Jack's twitter |Asamaru lying on bed.png|Asamaru lying on a bed at a hotel in Kyoto Taken from Jack's twitter }} Trivia * He says that he doesn't have much self-confidence, but this is his strong point as well as his weak point.His blog profile * He bought an electric cigar to help break his habit of smoking. * He loves takoyaki and he's considering moving to Osaka, which is known for its takoyaki. He doesn't like slimy food. * He can play the guitar. * The first thing he does after coming back home is eating dinner. * His average time of sleep is 3 hours. * His favorite phrase is "I wanna die" (死にたい, shinitai). * He collects plug in effects. * He likes martial arts, Beat Takeshi, and Fujiwara Motoo. * His favorite magazine is Jump. His favorite manga is flat. His favorite game is Mother. * His favorite place is his own home. * He likes cats, the colors blue and green, and dislikes egocentric persons. * He has a driving license. * He has a younger brother and an elder sister. External Links * Blog (Ameblo) * Blog (FC2) (inactive) * Twitter * mixi community